Backwards
by iloveedwardcullen5
Summary: Wanda and Sunny are souls trying to live a normal life, but that's not easy on earth. The humans that rule the planet don't like the souls that live there, so they're having a hard time fitting in. What happens when Wanda meets Ian, and Sunny meets Kyle?
1. Chapter 1 Captured

Hey guys

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Host.**

**Hey guys! This is my first host fanfic. The idea actually came to me in a dream. I woke up before the dream was finished though sadly :( So, I don't need any ideas for a while, but I will be asking for ideas when I come to the part where I woke up. **

Wanda's POV

"So many shoes to choose from…" I was in Macy's with my friend Sunny, searching for a pair of shoes. Sunny had wanted to go look at some shirts so we decided that we would meet up near the check out counter when we were finished.

I had been looking for about 20 minutes when I finally came across the perfect pair of shoes for the football game. I was going to that night-a pair of chocolate brown uggs that were about 3 inches below my knee. They would look great with the brown Abercrombie jacket I had that had the fur in the hood. It was a heavy jacket which was good because it got cold at the football games quickly. **(A/N: pictures of books and jacket in profile)** I also planned on wearing my dark blue skinny jeans.

I went to pay giving the lady 4 crisp 20 bills and sat down to wait for Sunny to be finished. I had been waiting about 5 minutes when these 4 guys walked by. When they saw me, they stopped and began to harass me for being what I was.

I am a soul. I live within the body of a human who has lost there mind and will never recover. There are few souls that choose to live among the humans because they are so prejudice about us. I had met Sunny when I was first put into the body, and she is the only other soul that I have met so far. I had been a soul since I was the body was a baby. My mother had been a human, but loved me as if I was her own daughter.

The way that souls were treated was much like the way African Americans were treated around the time of Martin Luther King Jr. It was a hard life for me to live but I hoped that someday people would understand that I was just like they were.

The four guys wouldn't leave me alone. They were really freaking me out so I decided to wait for Sunny in the car. I was sure that she would figure it out when I wasn't sitting near the counter like we had planned. I ran out to my car and sat in it. I looked back _and they were following me!_ I quickly locked the doors and put the key in the ignition.

I sped off as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast in my beat up old Chevy.** (A/N: its Bella's truck from twilight)** The thing couldn't even reach 60 miles per hour. I knew I was going to be in trouble if they had anything faster than this.

I had an advantage though, they still had to find a car, if they decided to continue to chase me. I was worried about Sunny, but I figured that she was safer than I was, so I didn't go back. The guys were chasing me, so I pushed the pedal harder, hitting 50 mph on a road that had a 30 mph speed limit. They were coming up behind me quickly, probably going 60 mph giving them a greater advantage than I had.

They were laughing at me, knowing my truck couldn't take much more and they would soon overtake me. I pressed down harder on the gas pedal. 57…58…59…60…61…62…

I was surprised that my truck could reach over 60 miles per hour. I had never really tried, but the person who had sold me the truck warned me not to. She hadn't wanted to give up her truck, but her husband had bought her a brand new car as a wedding present, so she had to give up her truck.

63…64…65… _BOOM!_ My truck came to a dead stop in the middle of the road. I tried restarting it but it was no use, the engine was shot. I hopped out of the truck and ran for my life. I ran into the woods that were on the side of the road hoping that the trees and bushes would be enough to hide me from the guys chasing after me.

I was about 100 yards into the woods, and still on the trail when I tripped. I had been concentrating on where I was going and hadn't looked down to see a tree root popping out into the middle of the trail. I assessed the damage.

I had twisted my ankle, my lip was bleeding, and I had a deep cut in my arm. It wasn't to bad so I got up and tried to keep going. I was able to run on my twisted ankle, but it hurt and I had lost a lot of ground with my fall. The guys were a lot faster than I was, and caught up with me quickly.

They tackled me from behind. I landed on the ground once again, this time hearing a loud crack coming from my wrist as I landed on it, hard. The guys started dragging me out of the woods. I tried to put up a fight, throwing punches and kicking them, but it was no use.

Since I had broken my wrist, I could only use my other arm. They quickly grabbed it so I had no way to punch and they were staying clear of my feet giving me no way to kick them.

I screamed for help, but no one was going to hear me, much less help me. There weren't many people who would help a soul out. Not all of them were cruel, but they certainly weren't going to save me.

One of the guys that was standing behind me actually looked hesitant. His eyes met mine and they looked pained, almost as if he were trying to communicate with me. I couldn't pick up the message but out of all the guys, he at least seemed like he was sorry.

They dragged me out of the woods and up to their sports car. Two of them held me, and one of them jumped into the car and began looking for something. The other guys continued to stare at me, still trying to communicate something with his eyes, something that I wasn't picking up on.

The guy who had been looking for something in the car came out. He was carrying a gun.

_"Oh my god,"_ I thought. _"They are going to kill me."_

**So what did you think? Please review!! I want to know what you're thinking. I'll try to get another chapter out soon. If I get 3 reviews, it will be out before Monday! (I would say Sunday, but I promised that for another one of my stories.) Review Please!!**

**-Shannon**


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own the host

**Disclaimer: I do not own the host.**

_The guy who had been looking for something in the car came out. He was carrying a gun._

_"_Oh my god_," I thought. "_They are going to kill me_."_

Wanda's POV

I closed my eyes afraid of what was to come, but instead of the searing pain that I had imagined that would come for a bullet, I felt something poke me in the back. Not a stab, like a push.

"Let's move it!" The man with the gun said. "I haven't got all day."

They began to drag me along, 2 of them pulling on my arms and the other one trailing behind. This went on for about 5 minutes until we abruptly stopped. I looked at where we were.

I had never been to this place before, even though I was sure that it was in the town. On my left were the woods, so thick and dense that there seemed to be no entrance into it. And on my right was a meadow. The meadow was empty except for the tall grass that was about waist height. It was fairly large and on its outskirts were more woods.

I looked at where I was. I was in the middle of a dirt road, a single car parked on it, right in the middle about a hundred yards from me and the guys. The man with the gun stood on the side of the road, still holding the gun up in order to shoot me. The other three guys moved away from me.

"If you move, I'll shoot you," the man with the gun said. 2 of the 3 guys were heading towards the car. The car was fairly large, a Ford truck. I was not familiar with cars so I wasn't sure of the actual type. It was red and reminded me of my Chevy, broken down on the side of the road. I sighed.

The 2 men got in the car and started it. I looked towards the last man, the one that was not in the car or with a gun. His eyes were the same, still trying to convey a silent message to me. I looked deep into them, and then it hit me.

The message was simple, just one word. _Escape._ My mind began thinking rapidly. The men in the car were moving slowly picking up speed, heading straight towards me. I knew death was near. The silent message became more urgent. _Escape! ESCAPE!_

I looked around hoping to find a way to escape. The woods were too thick to go into, and the man with the gun was on that side of the road. If I turned around, to run the opposite way down the road, I would be shot or ran over.

My last option was the meadow. I began trying to fit the pieces together of an escape plan. I had to work fast as the car reached quicker and quicker speeds, getting closer and closer by the second.

Time was running out. I had it; the escape plan. It wasn't perfect but no plan ever is. I was going to wing it, and hoped that all turned out for the best. After all, it was my only option. The only slim chance that I had to escape death.

The car was 5 feet away…4…3…

I dove. I went head first into the meadow as the car whizzed by. The gun shot was too late, having to wait for the car to completely go by. And by that time I was already sprinting away, almost out of the meadow. The grass was just long enough to hide me if I crouched.

I felt relieved knowing that they would not follow me. They would not put themselves in any real danger such as entering the woods just to kill me. No, I was free. And I just needed to hide for a while to make sure of that. To really and truly convince myself that I was fine.

--

I spent about a week in the woods with nothing changing. I lived off of wild berries, feeding them to animals before trying them myself. I found a stream and I was able to drink from it and bathe. Besides being lonely, I actually was enjoying living this way. In the woods, away from the troubles and problems of the world.

So when about a week had passed, I had been sitting in a tree and eating some blueberries that I had found in a nearby bush. I heard some twigs snapping, but I assumed that it was an animal coming through the woods. I was unconcerned but I felt that I should try to scare the animal away from my blueberry bush. After all, I wasn't sure where I was going to find another.

I finished off the blueberries and climbed down from the tree I was in. I ran to my blueberry bush to find, not an animal, but a human. To be specific, he was _the_ human. The one that had been with the 3 guys. The one who had told me to escape.

I knew that I should feel panicked. This man had been associated with people trying to kill me, but I couldn't make myself feel that. Something about this man made me feel…oddly, comfortable. Like that when I was with him, nothing could go wrong.

I carefully approached him. Then he noticed me. He turned quickly and sighed with relief.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Ian."

**So…what did you think?? Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner, you were right, it was Ian. :) I'll update as soon as possible although I do have 2 other stories and a lot of summer work so I'm not sure how soon that will be. Please review!!**

**Dedications- thanks to my awesome reviewers!! Mistakennightmare13, stupid shiny volvo lover, and amethyst-dreams27. you guys are amazing!! Hope you liked it!**

**-shannon**


	3. Chapter 3 Sunny

OK, so Sunny was actually only in my dream at the beginning when Wanda and her parted ways, but I wanted to keep her in the story, so this is what I have come up with

**OK, so Sunny was actually only in my dream at the beginning when Wanda and her parted ways, but I wanted to keep her in the story, so this is what I have come up with. Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**Sunny's POV**

"Alright, I'll meet you out front after we're finished," I said to my best friend, Wanda, before heading towards the junior's department of Macy's. She wanted to look at some shoes and I wanted to buy a new shirt. We wanted to look our best for the football game that night.

I was having trouble finding a shirt. I had been looking for about a half hour and I had nothing to show for it. I didn't want to make Wanda wait for me for too long so I decided that I would look at one more rack and if I didn't find anything than I would just give up.

I was looking at this one shirt on the rack, a pretty taupe sweater. It was a pullover and had a hood and three large buttons on the front. **(A/N: picture in profile)** It was perfect. I found my size and started to walk towards the counter when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where ya going, beautiful?" The man said. He hadn't taken his hand off my shoulder.

"I was just leaving," I replied, trying to keep my voice steady.

Another man, who seemed to be friends with the one who had a hand on my shoulder walked in front of me.

"Why don't you stick around for a while."

I was really scared, so I ran. I dropped the sweater and ran towards where I said that I would meet Wanda. She wasn't there, so I decided I would go sit in the truck.

I ran outside, but when I got to the spot where we had parked the truck, it was gone; a shiny silver Volvo in its place. I ran around the parking lot looking for it, hoping that Wanda had moved it, but I found nothing.

The men caught up to me, but this time there were 5 of them, 3 more than there had been in the store. One of the men, was holding a gun.

"You're little friend got away," he said.

_Wanda._

The first man turned to the man with the gun.

"Jared, where's Ian?"

"He's still out there trying to catch the little tramp," Jared, the man who was holding the gun, replied. "When she escaped, he ran after her. I don't think he'll have much luck though, she was pretty fast."

They turned back to me.

"Let's take care of this little problem now." Jared raised the gun and aimed at me.

**OHH sort of cliff hanger. This was kinda short. Sorry. But it will get better, I just don't have a lot of time on my hands right now. I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you to my wonnderrrfulll reviewer- Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner. Check out her story The High School Sweetheart. Its really good!!**

**Please review!!**

**-shannon**


	4. Chapter 4 Handcuffs

**A/N: im sorry it took me so long to update. I feel bad. I thought school starting would mean more time for updates since last year I had almost no homework at all, but this year ive been drowned in homework, and soccer has started and stuff like that. Please don't hate me. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!**

--

_They turned back to me._

_"Let's take care of this little problem now." Jared raised the gun and aimed it at me._

--

Sunny's POV

I closed my eyes are prayed that the end would be quick.

"Wait!" I opened my eyes. A man I hadn't really noticed had stepped in front of Jared. My mouth dropped in shock. Why was he defending me?

Jared looked extremely annoyed and 2 of the men grabbed me to make sure I wouldn't get away while the 2 guys talked. I hadn't even thought to run away.

"Uhh…" The man who had stepped in front of Jared searched for words. "Well, we can't kill her here."

"I'll do whatever I want too," Jared sneered.

"I'm all for killing her," the man said. My hopes were dashed. I should have known the man was not defending me.

"But we can't kill her here, Jared. Soul or not, it's against the law to kill someone. We have to go somewhere else first."

The two men holding me agreed and Jared lowered his gun and we started towards their car. Ironically, it was the silver Volvo that had taken Wanda's parking spot. I was in the back next to one man. My hands were handcuffed to the seat. Jared got in the driver's seat and another man in the passengers seat and took off down the highway. The man who had suggested they move to a new location and another man followed behind us.

The car was silent as we drove. I needed to think. How was I going to escape? I decided on figuring out how to get out of the handcuffs first. I looked around the car, searching for something that I could use to escape. I remembered that I had a nail file in my pocket and tried to think of a way that I could use it subtly enough to be able to break free. It was then I noticed that the handcuffs were not real. They were pretty strong, but I was sure that I would be able to break through them if I wanted too.

Jared took an exit off the highway and took an immediate right turn after that. The road went on for about 10 miles before the road disappeared and a dirt trail was in its place. There were woods surrounding the dirt path. I noticed that the sky was beginning to darken, which would play to my advantage when I took cover in the woods.

I began to see a meadow in the distance and as I did the car began to slow down. Now was my chance. I pulled the handcuffs as hard as I could. The chain holding it together broke leaving me with two handcuff bracelets. I yanked open the door and jumped.

I landed on the ground hard. I got up and ran as fast as I could. I thanked God it was dark out because I couldn't run very fast because I was in pain from hitting the ground. I heard the car screech to a stop, and yelling. I decided that I would zigzag and just as I turned a gun shot flew by me, hitting the air I had been standing in seconds before.

One of them tried to follow me into the woods, but I was too quick for him, and the zigzag was throwing him off. I don't know how far I ran for but eventually I collapsed. I was in a small clearing. There was a large tree that I crawled over too and leaned against.

I inspected my injuries. I had fallen hard on my wrist, and it was definitely broken. My ankle was twisted, possibly sprained. The rest of me, especially my arms and legs, were covered in scratches and bruises, but they weren't too bad.

I wiped a little blood from my forehead and pondered what I should do next. There was no way I would be able to walk any farther, my ankle hurt too much for that. I decided that the best thing would be to try to sleep a little. I was exhausted from the running. I curled up in a ball under the tree and slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

Kyle's POV

"Wait!" I said as I stepped in front of the gun Jared was holding up. Oh my god, what was I thinking. I saw the annoyed look on Jared's face and racked my brain for an explanation. The problem was even I didn't know why I had told him to stop.

"Uhh…Well, we can't kill her here." Wow, that was the lamest excuse ever.

"I'll do whatever I want too," Jared sneered.

"I'm all for killing her," I said. Lie. "But we can't kill her here, Jared. Soul or not, it's against the law to kill someone. We have to go somewhere else first."

Wes and Heath got in the Volvo with Jared and the girl, and Andy got in the car with me. I knew where we were heading, it was too the same place where we had lost the other soul, and Ian this morning. Ian was my brother, and I know for a fact that he was not trying to catch that girl. He was trying to find her, but not hurt her. Of that, I was sure.

What I was not sure of was how I was gonna help this girl escape. She was handcuffed to the seat in the back of the car. The handcuffs weren't very strong, so she could probably break them. Her best bet was to wait until the car slowed and jump. I wonder if she would think of that.

We got off at the exit and took the immediate right that would take us down the familiar road. I looked ahead into the Volvo and saw her staring intently at the handcuffs. When the road disappeared, she looked out the window. I could see the meadow in the distance and I knew that she was running out of time.

Not a second later, the chain snapped. The car door swung open and she went tumbling out of the car. She landed weird and I knew that she was in pain as she ran into the woods. I brought the car to a screeching halt, as did Jared in the Volvo. I jumped out of the car and ran after her. Wes and Andy came with me and we ran, but she was quick and they fell back. I kept running hoping I would find her. 20 minutes later she was no where in sight and I stopped to catch a breather.

It was really dark in the forest. I couldn't figure out where I was or remember which way I had run into the woods. I saw a patch of moonlight seeping through the trees ahead of me. I walked towards it, hoping the moon would give me some hint as to where I was. I walked into a little clearing, but instead of looking at the moon my eyes fell on the sleeping body on the ground.

She looked beautiful when she was sleeping…by thoughts wandered. It was strange. I hadn't even talked to her and I already felt this strange connection to her. I remembered that she had jumped from the car. She was probably injured. I walked closer. Her right arm was sprawled out at her side, and it was clear that it was broken. It was sticking out at a weird angle, was swollen, and was black and blue. Her ankle was also a little swollen, but probably just twisted. Her arms and legs had a few cuts and bruises but nothing to bad. I was mostly concerned about her wrist. It had to be set or it would heal wrong.

I did the best I could to get it back in its right position without causing her too much pain. When I touched it she ground her teeth together, unconsciously in her sleep. I moved it and she whimpered in pain. It took me a while, but I seemed to get her wrist in a good position. I ripped a piece off my shirt, which was too big for me anyway, and wrapped her wrist. That would give it a little support.

That had taken me most of the night. The sun was just rising above horizon when she was awoke, startled. She looked around trying to remember where she was. When she saw me, she got up quickly and tried to run, but collapsed. She grabbed her ankle and watched with fearful eyes as I picked her up in my arms and walked her over to a fallen tree and put her down so she was sitting on it.

She didn't say anything, just stared at me. It was awkward. The fear had not left her eyes.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you." I said, in an attempt to comfort her. Her eyes remained alert but her posture wasn't as alert. We stayed like that for a while, neither of us wanting to break the silence. Finally, she did.

"Thank you." Her simple words confused me.

"For what?"

"Helping me to escape, and fixing my wrist," she said, holding her bandaged arm up to emphasize her point.

"Oh," I said, "Uhh… no problem."

"Why did you help me to escape?"

Honestly, I didn't know the answer to that one. Why had I helped her escape? Why did I pity her when I hadn't pitied many others just like her?

"I don't know," was my answer.

We sat in silence for a bit longer, staring into each others eyes. I got tired of the silence quickly.

"My name's Kyle," I said.

"I'm Sunny," she replied.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Sunny. Now what are we going to do?" I figured that was a good place to start. We were in the middle of the woods, with no food or shelter. Plus, I doubted that she could walk with her ankle hurt as it was.

We decided that we would have to try to find our way back to the dirt road. She couldn't walk on her ankle, so I would have to help her walk along. With her arm around my neck and my hand around her waist, we began our slow walk back to the road.

We traveled like this all day, only stopping once when we saw a bush covered in berries. We were both starving and the berries didn't help much but it was better than nothing. It grew dark and both of us were exhausted. We decided we would stop and rest for the night. There was a small clearing, similar to the one that we had been in last night, but smaller, and we sat down under the protection of a large oak tree.

She instantly curled up into a ball and fell asleep. I sat there watching her, and thinking. At some point, I fell asleep. When I woke up, the moon was still high in the sky. I looked over at Sunny. She was still curled up into a ball, and she was shivering. I realized how cold the night had grown. I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. Finally the shivering stopped. I fell asleep again, this time holding her.

It didn't last long. About an hour later, I heard a sound across the clearing. I jumped up and stood in a protective stance in front of Sunny. From across the clearing, 2 dark forms emerged.

**:) Yay! So what'd you thinkkk. It took me a while to right and im pretty happy with it. We got to see a lot from kyles POV. I wanted some from him. It wasn't meant to be that long, but I didn't see an appropriate point to switch to sunnys POV. So, would anyone like me to do that part from sunnys POV? Or leave it as it is so the story will continue? I think next chapter will be from wanda/ian POV anyway, but in later chapters, should I do it from sunnys? Review and tell meeeeee!!**

**REVIEW!! :D**

**-shannon**


	5. AN not a chapter

**This is an authors note, and not a chapter.**

**OK, im realllly disappointed with the lack of reviews I got for that last chapter. I don't see much of a point in continuing if people don't care enough to review. Last chapter got ****1 review****. that's it. I don't see a point in continuing if im only pleasing one person with my story. It's a waste of my time to be writing this story for one person when I can write for my other stories and know that other people are reviewing and enjoying the story.**

**So unless I get a lot of people telling me to continue and promising to review, this looks like the end of the story. Im sorry to StupidShinyVolvoLover. You've been awesome. OH and I want you to write another chapter for your amazing story "The High School Sweetheart" ASAP!!**

**-shannon**


	6. AN not a chapter again

**OK! the story continues :) yay I know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to continue the story. It means a lot to know that you care about my story and that you like it enough to want me to continue.**

**So I kinda have a little bit of writers block. And I need help. So the next chapter is going to be wanda/ian and I know what I want to do with the chapter basically, but I need some help writing the beginning of this chapter. Its right after the "Hi. I'm Ian." Thing. Basically I cant write there introductions and ya da ya da. Every way ive tried to write it has seemed really awkward ish…like its going to be a little awkward but it doesn't sound right…**

**So pleaseeee send me ideas. You can write the beginning of it for me or just give me ideas…whatever you want. I just need help. **

**Thanks!! And thank you to everyone who reviewed :)**

**-shannon**


End file.
